The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a resistor structure provided on an insulating layer on a semiconductor substrate.
Conventionally, the resistor element made of a polycrystalline silicon film, etc. as well as wiring layers connected to the resistor element is provided on a thick field insulating layer having substantially uniform thickness, for reducing the parasitic capacitance between the resistor element and the silicon substrate and between the wiring layer and the silicon substrate. However, the heat produced in the resistor element cannot be effectively dispersed through the thick insulating layer into the silicon substrate. If the resistor element is designed to have a large area and provided on a thicker insulating layer, on the other hand, the high integrated circuit semiconductor device cannot be realized.